psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses
Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses is a Psycho video by the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on November 16th, 2015 and is the 36th episode in the series. Plot The video starts out with Jesse Ridgway and Zachary Cornatzer preparing to film Fan Mail. Corn starts acting very suspiciously, to which Jesse reacts with extreme caution. Corn tells Jesse to "come with Corn." Jesse realizes that Corn was actually lying, and Jesse denies to going outside. After being offered $250, Jesse finally goes outside with Corn. They approach the pit, to which the prank set up exactly the same as THE PITFALL PRANK! Jesse's Playstation 4 is hanging from a rope directly above the pit, and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. slowly emerges from Jesse's old door, which was kicked down in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. Jeffrey Jr. explains to Jesse that he had taken the day off to execute this prank. Jesse attempts to take his Playstation 4, only to see that there are various traps around the now-filled pit. There is a poly system hanging the Playstation 4, to keep it suspended, as Jeffrey Jr. claims. Jesse reaches to his Playstation 4, only to have Jeffrey Jr. run off with the poly system, and have Jesse trapped in a tarp. Jeffrey Jr. proceeds to hang Jesse up while he's still in the tarp, much to Jesse's horror. Jesse pleads Jeffrey Jr. to stop, however Jeffrey Jr. continues to tie him up. Jeffrey Jr. then proceeds to mock Jesse with the Playstation 4, swinging it around as if it's a dog toy. Jeffrey Jr. then takes a stick and pokes Jesse with it, much to Jesse's annoyance. Jeffrey Jr. then tells Jesse that this is a revenge for Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle, as well as THE LAXATIVE PRANK!. Jeffrey Jr. then expresses anger for his now-destroyed motorcycle, to which Jesse blames Corn. Jeffrey Jr. then orders Jesse to shoutout Jeffrey's channel, Big Brudda. Jesse does so, however Jeffrey Jr. orders him to do it in multiple tones. Jesse offers $600 for Corn to let him down, however Jeffrey Jr. intervenes and asks for a new motorcycle. Jesse agrees, then Jeffrey Jr. lets Jesse down, after much mocking. Jesse emerges from the tarp, and attempts to walk away from Jeffrey Jr., who continues to mock a very angry Jesse. Jeffrey Jr. keeps touching Jesse, and knocks his glasses down, and proceeds to stomp them. Jesse finally snaps, realizes that his glasses are broken, and then lets out a blood-curdling scream. Jesse proceeds to charge Jeffrey Jr., however Jesse is no match for Jeffrey, and is easily over-taken. Corn then drops the camera, and charges Jeffrey Jr., letting Jesse escape in the nick of time, before Corn is also over-taken by Jeffrey Jr. Jesse then decides to run away, leaving Corn to be pounded on by Jeffrey Jr. Corn finally escapes Jeffrey's hold, and runs to Jesse, however, Corn is unable to escape and gets tackled by Jeffrey Jr. Jesse takes a Corona bottle and shatters it over Jeffrey's head, appearing to knock him out. Corn gets up, unharmed, and the two witness a passed-out Jeffrey. The video ends with Jesse thanking Corn for helping him at the last minute, before he proceeds to panic about what they should do with Jeffrey. Trivia * This is the second video to feature a physical altercation between Jesse and Jeffrey, and the first time Corn has been involved in an altercation. * Jesse's run in strike against Jeffrey Jr. is similar to Ralphe's strike against Scott Farkus in the 1983 film: A Christmas Story. * At least, Jeffrey Jr. would have bruises where Jesse struck him on his head. It's plausible that Jesse may have given Jeffrey Jr. a concussion depending on how much force Jesse applied to an empty beer bottle. Reception Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos